Crimson Prankster
The Crimson Prankster is an Emblem Heartless that can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Design A Crimson Prankster is a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced of top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face — though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths — and they alternate in color from pink to indigo. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, black and yellow stripes on them. It wears pink armor with large, indigo shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small indigo body. The upper halves of its legs are indigo, while their lower halves are pink. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Its design is slightly similar to the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix version of the Trickmaster. Despite appearing to be one of the largest Heartless Roxas fights, in reality it is roughly the size of Donald Duck, due to the shrinking potion. Strategy While these twin bosses may seem separate, you cannot eliminate them one at a time. If you eliminate one without immediately defeating the other, the survivor will bring the fallen twin back to life, replenishing some of its lost HP as well. For that reason, with the Scan ability equipped, attack one copy first. Attack it until its HP is nearly depleted, then switch the assault over to the other. When it is defeated, quickly destroy its twin to win the battle! It does not matter whether you attack the Heartless or its copy first, as they both must be defeated. Use caution when attacking at close range, as the Crimson Prankster may attempt to swat you away. When the Crimson Prankster leaps into the air, get out of its way as fast as possible. Otherwise, you will suffer damage from the shock wave and wall of fire it emits as a result of its jump. It may also create a pillar of flame directly in front of it. When the matches that either Heartless carries ignites, keep your distance to avoid their streams of fire. If attacked while airborne, quickly use Glide to escape. When the Heartless starts to spin while covered in flames, you can avoid it by simply running away. Hide in the hole under the chimney when using Cure or any recovery magic/item to heal without the threat of most of the pair's attacks. After the first Crimson Prankster falls, the other will quickly revive it in a cloud of purple mist. The process of this battle then repeats itself from square one. While defeating the two may seem a bit overwhelming, this fight should be easy if you make use of healing items and your Limit Break. Also notable is that if you damage one before defeating the other, and the defeated one is revived, it will have HP identical to the other one when it rises, so it does help to lower both of their HP to minimum. Stats & Abilities ;Attacks *'Juggler's Mangle:' Swats players away with its batons *'Fire Wave:' Slams the ground, creating a shockwave of flames *'Flamethrower:' Breathes fire *'Fire Tornado:' Spins around while engulfed in flames Video Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses